


beyond the halfway point

by meclanitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No beta I just die, just cute people retired on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: “They sure love ya, don’t they, Atsumu?” A chuckle takes him out of his thoughts and he turns around.Shinsuke is bathed in the sun’s light, all sweaty and haggard from the day’s work, but looking as beautiful as ever.“What’s not to love?” His husband rolls his eyes and smiles right back at him.--Miya Atsumu is now 50 and he's grateful for a lot of things.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	beyond the halfway point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasrafmek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasrafmek/gifts).



> To Louise who loves atsukita like me and feeds the nation lots <3 belated happy birthday

Since childhood, the sound of the ball being smacked onto the floor has been a constant. Atsumu is grateful for a lot of things but he’d put that in his top 10.

He might not have been holding a volleyball since he was a baby like Tobio, but he had been lucky enough to have only gone a few years in his life without it. You’d think he’d get sick of it after playing for so long, but if anything, his love for the sport only grew exponentially.

While he’s never been the best teacher, he has great pride in the fact that a lot of kids have started to take an interest because of him. He was a Division 1 pro! He helped win bronze medals for both of the times he’s gone to the Olympics! He’s won the “Best Setter” award a good number of times (Maybe less than Tobio but certainly more than Tooru, ha!) and is pleasant enough for company (so what if Osamu disagrees, his opinion doesn’t matter!).

“’Tsumu-jii-chan! Play with us!”

The neighbourhood kids gather around him with wide smiles and giggles. The one in front of the pack is Toushirou, the kid that lives in the farmhouse across from them. One day he saw Atsumu practicing in the fields and slowly collected a bunch of rascals to join him bother him in the afternoons after school.

“Shirou, ya rascal! My children ain’t even old enough to have their own kids!”

A bunch of snickering rings in his ears. “But yer ol, ‘Tsumu-jii! Older than my ma!”

Atsumu fakes a growl at them and they run away, shrieking in laughter. He smirks at his handiwork. They’ll be back in a few minutes. He’ll pretend to be annoyed but then play for the next few hours, just like clockwork.

“They sure love ya, don’t they, Atsumu?” A chuckle takes him out of his thoughts and he turns around.

Shinsuke is bathed in the sun’s light, all sweaty and haggard from the day’s work, but looking as beautiful as ever.

“What’s not to love?” His husband rolls his eyes and smiles right back at him.

“Indeed. Yer one of the most lovable people I’ve met.”

They’ve been together for decades but Atsumu can’t help but feel his heart burst at Shinsuke’s words of affection. He can’t stop himself and brings his husband in for a tight hug.

“And yer the most lovable ever!” Atsumu nuzzles into his husband’s neck and Shinsuke rubs his back in response.

He whispers, “In time, yer will be called ‘Ojii-chan, yer ready for that?”

“’In time’ better mean a decade from now! No way am I lettin’ Yumie-chan date so early!” Atsumu snorts.

Shinsuke shakes his head. His voice is fond as he chides, “Yer so old-fashioned. She’d hate yer sayin’ somethin’ like that.”

Atsumu pouts, still holding Shinsuke’s waist while the other laughs at his expression.

“EW. ‘Tsumu-jii-chan and Shin-jii-chan bein’ all coupley again!” A voice calls out.

A dreamy sigh follows after. “I bet they’re sayin’ how much they love each other!”

“Can we play already? Who knows when the sun is goin’ down!”

The children have come back clamoring for Atsumu’s tutelage. It’s hard being so popular.

“Better get back out there, ‘Tsumu.” Shinsuke pats him on the back and goes back towards the field.

He walks towards the youngins while staring at Shinsuke’s back get smaller from the distance. Somehow, his husband must have sensed him watching because he turns around and waves at him. Atsumu can’t help but think how fortunate he is.

Kita Atsumu is thankful for a lot of things, but being able to spend his days with the love of his life triumphs them all.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @meclanitea on twt


End file.
